


Waking Dreams

by CelticKitsune Art (CelticKitsune)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Comic, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune/pseuds/CelticKitsune%20Art
Summary: Mikey has been having nightmares, and sneaks into Leo's bed for some comfort, he got a bit more than he bargained for.





	Waking Dreams

  



End file.
